The present invention relates generally to snow removal, and particularly relates to a snowthrowing assembly and a discharge chute for use with same.
Snowthrowing apparatuses are well known in the art, and are generally configured to displace snow, typically from an undesirable location such as a sidewalk or driveway to a more desirable location such as to the side of such travel paths.
Such snow throwing apparatuses typically include a rotating or otherwise moving impeller which is used to xe2x80x9cthrowxe2x80x9d snow, in many cases upwardly and outwardly from a generally upwardly-directed discharge chute. This chute is typically rotatable such that the output opening of the chute is variably directed as desired.
However, at times the discharge chute opening can become clogged and requires clearing by the user. Notwithstanding sufficient warnings, users may improperly place their hands into the chute discharge opening to clear the jam. Such hand or other body part placement can cause injury due to contact with snow, thrown objects, or the snow impeller, especially if it is moving.
Thus the need for improvement exists in the art.
Generally described, the present invention is directed towards the provision of a snowthrowing discharge chute which is latched into place by a rod which may also be used as a clean-out device when the snowthrowing apparatus is in a non-operating position.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved snowthrowing discharge chute subassembly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method for clearing a snowthrower when in a non-operating position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved component for use in conjunction with a snowthrower, which provides for clearing a snowthrower when in a non-operating position.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention when taken in conjunction with the drawing and the appended claims.